robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Divinians (Race)
Divinians are a race of aliens hailing from the planet Eidaen (pronounced ee-dane). Their culture is primitive and has had little contact with space-faring races, they live in tribes rather than full civilisations. Known Divinians * Nyssa * Nyssa's Mother (Unknown) * Nyssa's Father (Unknown) * Nyssa's younger brother (Unknown) Appearance A Divinian's most distinctive feature is their blue skin, the shade of which varies from person to person, and sometimes is closer to white or purple, they also have soft, smooth scales on certain parts of their bodies that match their skin tone. All Divinians have horns, but the shape and style of their horns is almost as unique as a fingerprint, male Divinians typically have thicker, shorter, and stronger horns, which evolved to be used in combat, while females typically have thinner, longer horns. While their horns are all unique, certain characteristics of their horns are passed down genetically. In certain tribes, some Divinians are known to have tails; some have a tail when they are born, some grow it later in life (anywhere from teenage years to even elderly years), but many never have a tail at all. If they do have a tail, it can vary from being only a few inches long to over a metre. Natural Divinian hair colours include: White, silver, blue, purple, bluish-green, and black, though those with black hair are often alienated. Abilities Divinians are naturally more resilient than humans, and males are typically much stronger. All Divinians have the innate ability to turn invisible. In tribes, both males and females are often taught to fight their whole lives, though usually females are not sent into battle with other tribes, those that are taught in the ways of Divinian combat gain combat based abilities which all Divinians naturally have, but cannot use until they learn how, these abilities increase the physical capabilities of the Divinian. Some are instead taught to use their innate medical abilities, and are able to channel energy to heal themselves or others, with greater mastery of this skill, they can heal faster and heal more severe wounds, but they cannot bring back the dead and this skill doesn't resuscitate those who suffer cardiac arrest. Nyssa is known to have almost mastered this skill. Home World Their home world, Eidaen, mostly consists of forests and jungles, though also contains some deserts, flatlands, and oceans. Eidaen's atmosphere has a higher oxygen content than Earth, but not enough to prove harmful to humans if they enter the atmosphere, nor will Divinians be harmed by Earth-like atmospheres. Eidaen is inhabited by many indigenous creatures, but Divinians are the only intelligent life. Eidaen is very reminiscent of Earth. Culture Divinians all live in tribes or are outcasts. Tribes of Divinians are reminiscent of human tribes in rainforests, and Divinians have many rituals, superstitions, and beliefs. The common belief is that there are multiple gods that govern over all aspects of nature, and that life is sacred. However, Divinians also believe in conflict for gain and self defence, and pray to gods of war and combat as well, thus tribes often go to war with eachother. Divinians hunt to survive, and as such are taught to hunt and fight from a very young age, but some are instead taught to heal by village elders.